


Urtica Dioica

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [19]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Nipple Play, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sounding, Speculum, explicit - Freeform, nettles, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal needs to be punishment and Peter will make sure the lesson sticks this time.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: Peter’s pet [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072086
Kudos: 32





	Urtica Dioica

**Author's Note:**

> Urtica dioica = nettles

Peter is delighted, his order from Etsy arrived, a vintage rubber mouth gas with a matching nose clamp. He intended it for some medical play, but Neal did something that needs to be punishment and he is determined to push the lesson home. The gag and nose clamp will match perfectly with the vintage looking brown asylum leather restraints he has.

He ordered fresh nettles from the internet as well and he can´t wait to start on Neal. He told his pet to prepare himself and wait in the playroom.

He takes the box with all the toys to the playroom. Neal is waiting on his spot, so Peter walks in putting the box down and taking out the brown leather collar and fastening it around Neal´s neck. Next come the wrist and ankle restraints.

‘You have been a bad boy Neal, you know what I’m talking about. I also know you hoped I would have forgotten about it, but I haven´t. Now, open up.’

He stuffs the thick rubber gag in Neal´s mouth, it has a breathing tube that will also keep Neal´s mouth open, so he can feed him whatever he wants. Next he puts the nose clamp on Neal´s nose, effectively cutting off his ability to breathe through his nose. Neal looks at him in anticipation. He tells Neal to go lay down on the gyno chair, fastening the restraints to it, so he isn´t going anywhere.

‘Did you give yourself an enema with the solution I gave you?’

Neal nods.

‘Good boy.’

Peter takes a steel speculum he also found on the internet. It is a special speculum which will open Neal´s hole in a wide circle. It isn´t a medical device, it is more like an industrial tool. He slowly pushes the six bars that are still together in Neal´s hole. It earns him a groan. Next he adjusts the six bars to the desired width, using the thumbscrews. Neal groans behind the gag and he must feel exposed with his legs restrained up in the stirrups and his hole spread open wide.

Peter walks up to the drawer where he keeps the sounds. He likes the esthetics of a steel one, but decides on a black seventeen inch silicone one. Neal´s eyes widen when he sees the length.

‘I know it is intimidating, considering it is almost twice as long as the longest you have ever had. But I promise it really is worth a try.’

Peter lubes it up and slowly but steadily feeds it in his pet’s cock.

‘I think this will be more of a punishment if I add a blindfold.’

He straps one around Neal’s head and admires his work. How he would like to fuck that gaping hole, but there is plenty of time for that later, or not. He’ll see.

He spreads Neal´s hold just a bit wider, pulling a moan from Neal. Maybe he should add some clamps. He wants this punishment to stick, so he grabs two clover clamps and fastens them on those two perky nipples. Neal holds his breath when the pinch registers.

‘Breathe Neal. This is just the beginning.’

Peter puts on a pair of surgical gloves and takes a nettle. It is fresh and he trails the nettle over Neal´s clamped nipples. He can see the skin react to the stinging chemicals releases by the nettles. Neal starts breathing quicker and starts squirming.

‘Hurts, doesn´t it? Stay still or I will restrain you further.’

Neal nods and stills.

Peter takes the balloon attached to the sound and presses it gently. Neal immediately lets out the most delicious moan. He was told the toy sends a jolt of sensation up the urethra.

‘Can you be a good pet?’

Neal nods.

‘Can you? Really?’

Neal nods more frantically.

‘Well, I want to believe you but I want to make sure this lesson sticks.’

Peter takes some fresh nettles and pushes them in Neal´s open hole. His pet starts to squirm again. Peter can only imagine how much it must hurt, but his pet is kind of a pain slut and this is a punishment.

Once the nettles are in, he releases the speculum and Neal´s muscles pull that ring muscle close around the ends. He waits a bit to let Neal feel the full effect. He releases the clamps, and rubs fresh nettles over Neal´s sensitive nipples. Peter can see the blindfold wetting with tears and Neal´s breath is hitching.

Neal probably has learned his lesson. He slowly pulls out the sound and releases Mac’s restraints and blindfold. It is clear Neal feel the burning.

He guides Neal to the bed and puts on a condom. It is pre-lubed and Neal´s hole is pre-stretched so he plunges in. Neal groans and moans make that Peter comes quick since he isn’t holding himself in.

‘I’m gonna cut the rest of the nettles up and put them in ice cubes. And the next time you earn yourself a punishment, I’ll put them in your ass so that when it melts you get the punishment you deserve. Oh and if you think your punishment is done. I understood that it will take at least six hours for the burning pain to subside, another six before the uncomfortable irritation goes away and another six to end the itching.’

Neal moans.

‘You already are hooked, aren´t you?’

Peter takes some nettles and flogs Neal´s but cheeks with them, ‘enjoy!’


End file.
